The Queen's Intuition
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: The water treaty has been made official, and Dhahabu is celebrating with her herd and the Pride Landers, but will Dhahabu be the only one dancing?


"Animals of the Pride Lands!" King Simba declared, standing next to a golden zebra as he faced his subjects. "I thank you for joining us! As you all know, we are now in the midst of the dry season, which has meant that water has become an even more vital resource than ever. I know that this has made things difficult, and I appreciate you for all staying by us while we look for a solution to the situation, which has led us to here." He turned to the golden zebra, who beamed proudly. "We are here with Queen Dhahabu and her herd from the Backlands, to make official a water treaty between her herd and ours. As our guest, I am aware that you have a speech you wish to make?"

"Thank you, your majesty," she replied with a curtsy, then walked to the centre front of the crowd to face the Pride Landers. "My friends, I thank you for being here today! The reception you have given to my visit has been most kind, and it has been an absolute delight to be here! Your home is beautiful, and though I could never part from my own, I think you are all so lucky to have this land to call your own!" The animals listening gave a bit of a cheer in response. "Before I continue, there are three young ladies who I must thank." She turned her head to the side, where she could see the Lion Guard, stood next to Kiara, Zuri and Tiifu. "Would you join me here, please?" While Tiifu and Zuri smiled wide smiles and happily responded, Fuli was less confident, so she turned to Kion, who simply gestured for her to do so. With a roll of her eyes to her leader, she smiled and approached the golden zebra. "Fuli, Tiifu and Zuri… you three protected me today and stood by my side during my visit, up more than that- you helped me to realise just how special friendships are. I hope I am not being too forward, but after today, I think of the three of you as very close friends."

"Aww, thank you!" Tiifu gushed. "I think the same of you, Dhahabu!"

"Absolutely!" Zuri added.

"Eh… I wouldn't put it quite like that," Fuli said next, "but, hey. You're pretty cool."

"I think that's Fuli's way of saying she feels the same," Bunga whispered to Beshte, who chuckled at the joke.

"Well, my friends, I thank you dearly for today." She turned her head towards the crowd again. "And thank you all! We shall celebrate until the sun sets over the horizon! But first." She turned to Simba. "Take it away, your majesty."

He nodded and stepped forward. "I declare the water treaty, between the animals of the Pride Lands and the zebras of the Backlands… official!"

* * *

The celebration that followed was something very special, and would probably be remembered as the biggest celebration in the Pride Lands to date. Dhahabu insisted in having a dance area, so that everyone could frolic and romp like she did, and Zazu had once again arranged for music similar to that at the Kupatana festival, with the Bellow Fellows also providing music, and the zebras of Dhahabu's herd also had a choir, who were more than willing to perform. While the golden zebra queen spent most of her time dancing, she also mingled with the Pride Landers. Most of them were rather starstruck by the zebra queen, given her status, but she was able to connect more with some of the herd leaders, like Muhimu of the Pride Lands zebras, which made sense given that they were both zebra leaders, and Ma Tembo of the elephant herd, whom Dhahabu enjoyed listening to her sagely advice.

As the party rolled on, the golden zebra approached the king and queen of Pride Rock, who were happily watching on. "This is a wonderful celebration, your majesty," she gushed. "My herd and I haven't had this much fun in forever! And thank you for allowing my herd to spend the night here!"

"Why, thank you, Dhahabu," Nala responded. "We're thankful for you visiting us today, and hope it goes a small way in showing our gratitude for agreeing to the Treaty."

"But, of course! It's what is best, both for my followers and yours. If it weren't for the fact that I do not rule over the Backlands, I would be recommending that we unite the two together."

"I see what you mean," Simba agreed. "Still, this has definitely been for the best. Not only will this allow us to survive the dry season, but it has definitely lifted everyone's spirits."

"I can certainly see! Everyone is having such fun!" As she looked around at the smiling faces on the different animals, some dancing and some talking, she spotted Fuli sat by herself, merely watching everything happen, which instantly caught her attention. "So, have you two had a dance yet?"

Nala gave a scoff. "Oh, no. I can never convince Simba to dance at celebrations, the only exception being our wedding."

"I simply don't consider myself a dancing kind of animal," he argued.

"When people are watching, you mean."

Simba gave a grumble as he looked away, much to Dhahabu's amusement. "Well, I would love to see you two dance before I go. Right now, though, I shall mingle a little more. Excuse me."

The king and queen nodded, before the golden zebra made her way towards the lone cheetah, who turned her head in her direction. "Oh, hey, Dhahabu," she greeted.

"Hello, Fuli. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, it's a good party."

"Have you had a dance yet? I'm certain you'd be a wonderful dancer!"

"Nah," she replied with a shake of her head. "I'm not into dancing that much."

While this disappointed the zebra queen, she was determined. "Say, Fuli, I know that you are no longer part of my Queen's Guard, but would you accompany me to the Watering Hole?"

"Sure." So, the two of them walked away from the noise of the party towards the Watering Hole that had been found by the elephants for the Pride Landers to use during the dry season, though even at this point, it was lower than it had been because of the heat. Still, there was enough to go around for a good few weeks. The two females stood side by side as they lapped up the water, quenching their thirst before throwing their heads back with sighs of satisfaction. "Thank goodness for the water treaty. If it gets any hotter, we'll probably drink it all up before the dry season ends, if it doesn't dry up first."

"I do share your feelings. This isn't my first dry season, but it certainly is the hottest one I've experienced."

"Really? Wow. I hope this doesn't become a trend. I don't know if I could stand it getting much hotter."

"I'm sure it won't. My first dry season was hotter than my second."

"I guess. So, shall we head back?"

"Of course, but I would like to ask you something first." Fuli, intrigued, turned her body to directly face the queen. "What would it take for me to get you to dance?"

Let down by the question, Fuli deadpanned. "Seriously? I told you, I'm not into dancing."

"I remember, but I think you would be just wonderful at dancing! I remember the first time we met, and you frolicked and rolled with us."

"Yeah, but it wasn't really my thing. Honestly, if Kion and the others weren't also doing it, I doubt I would have."

"Hmm…" Her eyes lit up. "I've got it! You should ask Kion to dance with you!"

Fuli's face didn't change. "Yeah, I don't see that happening."

"Oh, please, Fuli! I'm sure Kion would love to dance with his girlfriend!"

"Wait, what?!" The cheetah's cheeks flared up, surprised at the suggestion.

"Well, yes! You two are dating, aren't you?"

"No! We're just friends!"

"Wait, really? You two seemed so close, especially today! You looked like it broke your heart when I asked you to accompany me today rather than be with him."

"Well… I wasn't thrilled about it, no… but, honestly, me and Kion are just friends."

Dhahabu narrowed her eyes at the cheetah, noticing how nervous she seemed, which made a sly grin appear on the zebra's lips. "I see… well, either way, it would mean a lot to me if I could see you dance, Fuli. Just once."

"I don't know, Dhahabu. I'm really not-"

"Please? For me?" She fluttered her eyelids at her for added effect, making the cheetah back down a little.

"I'll think about it, I guess."

"Okay. Now, come on. Let's return to the party." With a nod, Fuli followed her back to where everyone else was still celebrating. Fuli rolled her eyes when she saw Bunga getting carried away, accidentally knocking into some of the other animals while they danced. Dhahabu, on the other hand, found the 'mongoose' to be rather goofy and simply laughed. "Bunga is really enjoying himself, isn't he?"

"Looks like it. Look, I'm just gonna watch for a little bit. Maybe I'll dance later."

"Don't worry, there's plenty of time." Fuli rolled her eyes and walked away, making Dhahabu look around. 'Now, then…' After a few moments, she spotted Kion standing next to Ono to the side, so she made her way over to them. "Hello, boys. Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes, Dhahabu," Ono responded. "Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves."

"Yeah. With everything that has happened recently and the dry season, I think this is what everyone needed," Kion added.

"Well, I'm very thankful that your parents were able to arrange this," she told the cub, then turned to the egret. "Say, Ono, I think Beshte wanted to speak to you."

"He did?" She nodded. "Huh. Well, I guess I'll go find him."

"By all means." As the keenest of sight took off, the zebra turned to the lion cub. "So, Kion, have you danced tonight at all?"

"No, I'm not that into dancing. The others are having fun, though, which is what's important."

"That's quite noble of you, Kion, though that shouldn't stop you from having fun."

"I'm okay, really."

"Well, would you say no to the chance to dance _with _someone? Perhaps… Fuli? I noticed that you two seem quite close."

A blush came over his cheeks. "I, uh, I guess you could say that… though, we're just friends, your majesty."

Dhahabu chuckled at his nervousness. "You can call me Dhahabu, Kion. We're friends too now, after all." She looked across the area to see that Fuli was still sat by herself, so she craned her head towards Kion. "Besides, does the fact that you two are friends mean you can't dance together?"

"I… I guess not?"

"See? I think you two would have a lot of fun together. I'll let you think about it."

And before Kion could respond, she walked away with her head held high, leaving Kion alone with his thoughts, which she had influenced with her suggestion. 'Would she want to dance with me?' He pondered. 'I never would have thought about it before. I mean, she's not typically into dancing.' His eyes glanced towards the cheetah from afar. 'Maybe it wouldn't be… such a bad idea?'

While he was thinking this, Fuli was watching the others dancing. 'Honestly, I know Dhahabu was trying to be nice, but I don't see myself dancing,' she told herself. 'Even with Kion. I wouldn't mind, I guess, but I doubt he'd be interested in dancing either.'

At the same time as both of this, Dhahabu had made her way back to her herd, and was keeping an eye on the fastest of the Pride Lands. 'She's considering it,' she noted. 'Perhaps it was a bit mischievous of me to do this, but I think they would look wonderful dancing together. I hope they go for it.'

She got her answer a few moments later, when the music changed to a more upbeat song, and the area filled once more with dancers. As Fuli watched, she was approached from the side by a nervous looking Kion. "Hey, uh, Fuli?" He asked, getting her attention. She could see his cheeks were slightly lit up, but didn't call him out. "Would you, uh… like to… dance?"

She blinked in surprise. "R-really?" He nodded, causing her to blush a bit too. As she considered it, she looked across the makeshift dance floor at the zebra queen, who was smiling in their direction. 'Of course she did,' Fuli thought, with an added mental chuckle. 'I should be surprised but I'm not. Still… it was sweet of him to ask.' Looking back at the lion cub, she smiled. "Sure. Let's dance."

Kion gave a happy smile as he led his friend into the dance area. A couple of other animals did notice and were surprised, particularly Kion's parents, but they were relieved that most of them were too busy dancing to notice. Once there, they steadily built up a rhythm and danced together along with the music. The two of them found themselves having fun, and couldn't help but look at each other the whole time. Unknown to them, Dhahabu watched the two dance and smiled with absolute glee. 'Yay! I knew they would enjoy themselves! They just needed the inspiration, and it would seem that the inspiration they needed… was each other.'

* * *

The party eventually ended, and the animals all made their way home, with the zebras of Dhahabu's herd resting near Pride Rock. The next morning, Dhahabu met with the Lion Guard and asked them if they would accompany her herd to the border, along with Tiifu and Zuri, to which they all agreed. About an hour later, they were at the border between the Pride Lands and the Backlands. "Well, my friends, this is it," Dhahabu declared, turning to face the Pride Landers. "This has been wonderful, and I hope to see you all again someday."

"You're always welcome to visit us, your majesty!" Beshte offered.

"Yeah, we'd love to have you come by again!" Bunga enthusiastically added.

"I'll be sure to remember that, little mongoose." She then turned to the two lioness cubs. "Tiifu, Zuri, I appreciate you two protecting me yesterday. Kiara is lucky to have you at her side."

"Thank you, Dhahabu!" Tiifu gushed. "It was so much fun hanging out with you!"

"Totally," Zuri added. "We can't wait to do it again!"

"Well, you are welcome to visit me and my herd any time." She then walked over to Fuli. "And the same goes to you, dear Fuli. I have greatly enjoyed your company."

"It was nothing," Fuli replied. "And yeah. I had fun too."

With a wide smile, Dhahabu leaned forward. "And I'm glad you had fun dancing yesterday," she whispered, causing her to blush. "Keep Kion close. You two have something special, I can tell."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Though Dhahabu did chuckle, the two gave each other a warm smile, before Dhahabu straightened her posture and faced her herd. "Well, everyone, it's time we went home." She turned to the Pride Landers one last time and said "farewell!", before leading her herd away, with the Guard and the lioness cubs saying their farewells as well.

"Hey, Fuli?" Kion asked. "What was it Dhahabu said to you?"

"Oh, it was nothing," she replied, "just her way of thanking me." With a shrug, he was satisfied, though as she looked back at the golden zebra, she couldn't help but think, 'thanks, Dhahabu.'

**THE END**


End file.
